El team de los menores
by NEKITOGIRLCHAN
Summary: Los chicos ya tienen 15 años y estan empezando el tercer curso de secundaria y los hermanos de kyle, kenny y craig ya estan en su primer curso ahi y cuando se conocen los tres deciden formar un team pero debido a que les falta uno deciden reclutar a georgi el mas pequeño de los goticos.
1. CONOCIENDO AMIGOS

N/A: Hola aquí otra vez yo bueno este fic se lo dedico a Luis Carlos ya que sin su ayuda y su opinión no lo hubiera publicado y sorry por la tardanza Luis las tareas opacan y absorben mi cerebro -.-U bueno ya saben SP no me pertenece le pertenece a los geniales Trey y Matt.

BUENO DISFRUTEN EL FIC.

Los chicos tenían por fin 15 años y al fin cursan el último grado de la secundaria y no sentían más que aliviados ya no mas se sentían asfixiar cada vez que hacia una pendejada sin remedio o cada vez que estaba con el sr. Esclavo y hacían cosas que mejor ni mencionar.

Un mar de jóvenes entraba en la secundaria,Como de costumbre los chicos iban directo a su casillero a tomar sus libros pero Craig, Kyle y Kenny esa mañana no iban solos, Craig iba acompañado de una niña de 12 años cabello peli anaranjado recogido en dos coletas bajas y ojos rojo sangre su nombre Ruby Tucker hermana y enemiga de Craig, Kyle iba acompañado de cierto canadiense de 12 años cabello negro y ojos azul marino su nombre Ike Broflovski hermano y némesis de Kyle y Kenny iba acompañado de una niña de 12 años cabello castaño suelto y ojos del mismo color su nombre Karen McCormick hermana y el todo de Kenny.

Que bonita eres Ruby-exclamo cierto castaño amante de los tacos.

¿ alago o cumplido?-pregunto la niña descaradamente.

¿eh?-dijo sorprendido-bueno…supongo…que los dos-dijo aun sorprendido.

¿asi es siempre?-pregunto token sorprendido y a la vez maravillado.

Que va…-dijo cierto pelinegro de voz monotona-es peor.

El team camina tranquilo con ruby al frente de pronto ruby choca con algo o mejor dicho alguien cayendo al suelo.

OYE FIJATE-Ruby mira al frente y se encuentra con una peli castaña que al mirar al frente rápidamente se levanta y se esconde detrás de cierto rubio inmortal, ruby solo se digna a levantarse y mirar con el seño fruncido a la peli castaña quien asoma levemente su cabeza.

¿Le pasa algo?-le pregunta kevin a kenny.

Nada es solo que no conoce a nadie de su clase y tiene miedo-dice Kenny.

Por qué no te presentas a la salvaje esta-dice Craig señalando a ruby.

JODETE-grita enojada ruby.

¿se meterá conmigo?¿es un bully?-pregunta la peli castaña mirando a Craig a la vez que se pone en frente de ruby.

Claro que no, por si en caso aquí tengo la correa-dice Craig mientras enseña una correa de perro.

DEJA DE JODER-grita ruby mientras le hace la típica seña de los tucker muy a su modo.

Karen respira hondo antes de empezar a hablar.

M-me llamo Karen McCormick tengo 12 años estoy en la clase 1-D y mi hobby es estar con mi hermano-dice Karen bajando la vista sonrojada.

Me llamo ruby Tucker tengo 12 años estoy en la clase 1-D y mi hobby es joder a mi hermano-dice la peli anaranjada mientras le extiende la mano.

Karen lo piensa un poco antes de estrechar su mano con la de ruby.

Chicos siento llegar tarde-todos voltean y ven a un chico de ushanka verde.

Hola kyle-saluda token, clyde y tweek al mismo tiempo.

Ike aparece detrás de kyle con una Tablet en mano y mirándolo fijo.

¿Qué no están prohibidos las tablets asi como cualquier otra herramienta avanzada?-pregunto ruby alzando una ceja.

¿lo crees idiota?-dijo kyle.

No…lo creo pendejo-dijo ruby señalando a ike mientras que a este le salía una venita tipo anime.

Por cierto ¿estan en la clase 1-D?-pregunta kyle.

Si-responden al unisono Karen y Ruby.

Ike-llama kyle.

¿mmm?-dice ike sin dejar de mirar su Tablet.

Preséntate-ordena.

Me llamo ike broflovski tengo 12 años voy a la clse 1-D y mi hobby es hackear-dice mientras guarda su Tablet en su mochila.

Increíble-dice Karen maravillada-¿eres un hacker experto?.

Experto experto digamos que…si y mucho-dice sonriéndole y karen le devuelve la sonrisa.

Karen y ruby se presentan como en el principio pero ruby siente como alguien la golpea en un costado pasando por ahí ruby logra detenerlo tomándolo del brazo y una sonrisa ironica aparece en su rostro.

Hola…georgi-saluda con un tono irónico ruby.

Georgi era parte de los góticos pero los góticos se separaron por diversas razones:

Henrrietta se mudo a Denver por asuntos económicos de la familia, Ethan pues sus padres sufrieron accidente y quedaron en coma y están internados en un hospital de Canadá y Dylan esta en la universidad en Inglaterra.

Hola señorita ruby-el mencionado saluda con el mismo tono en ese momento toca la campana anunciando que los alumnos deben ir a sus respectivas clases.

Te veo en clases georgi reúnete con nosotros en el receso-dice ruby retirándose.

Será mas o menos d capis bueno aprovechando si alguien sabe q significa soñar con esto o díganme q significa para ustedes díganmelo por PM plis bueno para q me entiendan me soñé vestida de novia TENIENDO 13 IMAGINENSE A UNA PRE-ADOLESCENTE VESTIDA ASI y q me iba a casar con alguien q yo no qeria pero toda mi familia estaba ai y pero cuando me preguntan si acepto yo me echo a correr y según en mi sueño pasada 2 semanas de mi huida de la boda me veo abrazando a un bebe en una mecedora en un campo floreado…si lo sé -.-U.

No esperen actualización rápida actualizare el fic solo los viernes y terminado este va otro.

NOS LEEMOS EL VIRNES BYE-BYE.


	2. RECUERDO DE AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA

Bueno aquí yo con el capi siguiente resumiendo todo disfruten este capitulo y gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capitulo anterior y dedicado a ti Luis carlos y perdón por la tardanza hubo problemas tecnicos T-T pero ya se arreglaron .

**N/A: **bueno aclarando cosas este fic tendrá una segunda parte donde saldrán mas personajes (inventados) y tienen q ver con Gregory, Christophe, Butters, Stan, Cartman, Tweek, Damien, Pip y Clyde.

Las clases comenzaron normal, el maestro marcaba tarea, los alumnos copiaban, resolvían, entregaban, calificaban y el proceso se repetia una y otra vez hasta el receso.

Una vez ya estando en el receso Ruby, Karen y Ike se sientan en el comedor platicando cosas sin sentido hasta que a karen se le ocurre preguntar cierta cosa.

Oye, ruby-llamaba la castaña a su amiga sin mirarla ni de reojo.

¿Qué?-pregunta la pelirroja mirando a karen.

¿Quién era aquel chico al que saludaste antes de clases?-pregunto aun sin mirarla tan solo se limitaba a mirar al frente lo cual comenzaba a asustar a ike.

Su nombre es Georgie lo conocí cuando tenia cinco años-respondió mirando el suelo.

¿Cómo lo conociste?-esta vez fue ike quien pregunto.

Bueno pues veras…-comenzó a relatar la pelirroja.

°FLASHBACK°

_Un Craig de ocho años estaba sentado en el sofá acariciando un cuyo mientras veía la televisión de repente ruby de tan solo cinco años baja las escaleras corriendo._

_Mamá te ha dicho que NO bajes corriendo las escaleras, te puedes caer-dijo su hermano aun acariciando al cuyo._

_Lo se, Craig es que ahí esta el heladero y…-decía la pequeña ruby que con cada palabra sus ojos se llenaban de brillos y chispas y una sonrisa de ilusión se comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro que parecía no poder contener una risita._

_Si lo se, lo se y te encanta tanto pero tanto el helado que te mueres con tan solo ver uno y mas si es de cereza y además mamá dijo que no podíamos salir-dice Craig aburridamente puesto que esa frase se la sabia ya de memoria y estaba en lo cierto sus padres se fueron a un viaje de negocios y su madre les había dicho que no salieran de casa y el único que había puesto atención había sido el y ruby si la puso pero no del todo._

_Aguafiestas-decía la pequeña ruby cruzando los brazos e inflando las mejillas, esa era señal de que estaba enojada pero su hermano solo le enseño el dedo medio, ella le quiso devolver el gesto pero no pudo y murmuro algo como "es complicado"._

_Esta bien, ve pero no tardes-decía Craig mientras le señalaba la puerta._

_Gracias, hermanito-decía mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y corría hacia la puerta cerrándola de golpe. Ruby corría en dirección al heladero había una fila de niños y varios estaban impacientes por ser atendidos, ruby solo llego y se formo en la fila tardo un poco pero por fin había llegado su turno fue raro pero se compro dos uno de cereza y otro de chocolate comía feliz su helado de cereza y no sabia por que pero compro uno de chocolate, estaba por irse a casa cuando en el parque ve a un niño de su misma edad columpiándose en un columpio solo a ruby le extraño su vestimenta ya que solo vestía ropa negra a ruby le entro curiosidad y fue a sentarse al lado de aquel niño._

_Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto ruby sonriéndole amablemente._

_Georgie…-dijo casi en un susurro apenas audible, ruby le miró confundida y después sonrió para luego dar una pequeña risita._

_Me gusta tu nombre es bonito, yo me llamo ruby por el color de mis ojos ¿ves? Son rojos por eso mi nombre-dijo sonriendo por alguna razón ruby era agradable para el-¿Por qué estas solo?-pregunto la niña con cierta curiosidad y a la vez tristeza._

_Porque mis padres están peleando como siempre, supongo que debes saber de que hablo-dijo el niño mirándola triste a lo que ella asiente levemente con la cabeza._

_¿Quieres helado?-pregunta la niña extendiéndole la mano con el helado de chocolate mientras le sonríe tiernamente._

_Gracias-dijo el niño tomando el helado de la mano de ruby suavemente._

_No hay de que-dijo la pequeña sonriéndole-¿quieres ir a mi casa?, bueno es decir mientras tus papás se calman puedes pasar el rato en mi casa, bueno si es que quieres no te obligo-dijo aun sonriéndole, el solo bajo la vista sonrojado murmurando un si._

_Bueno vamos-ruby lo llevo literalmente a rastras platicándole un millón de cosas que para georgie eran dificilles de entender._

_Una vez llegado a la casa de ruby Craig se había movido de la sala a la cocina buscando dios sabe que, ruby en cambio se movió de un lugar a otro enseñándole la casa a georgie , jugando con el, platicando, etc. Ruby sabe que ese dia es especial pues sabe que es el día donde se conoció una gran amistad._

_°FIN FLASHBACK°_

Y así lo conocí, es como decir casi que somos hermanos-platico ruby con una sonrisa en los labios.

Te gusta-dijo Karen mirándola y sonriéndole pícaramente a lo que ruby solo se sonroja de golpe apartando la vista rápidamente.

N-NO claro que no s-solo es mi amigo y eso no cambiara-dice sonrojada aun pero no tanto como antes, alza la vista dispuesta a contestar pero entre varios chicos ve georgie siendo jodido por filmore, dios como le cagaba que filmore lo jodiera y la razón es que un día filmore le pidió a ella que fuera su novia y ella lo rechazo y el piensa que fue por georgie cosa casi 50 por ciento casi verdad-Hey, georgie aquí y filmore… eso nunca pasara-filmore solo frunce el seño y se va murmurando cosas como gótico de mierda o gótico estúpido.

Demoraste mucho-dijo ruby con un tono levemente enojado una vez georgie se sentó al lado de ike y este solo sonrió de forma sincera pues conocía cuando ruby se enojaba o lo regañaba.

¿y?-dijo el gótico en tono divertido como desafiando a ruby y esta solo lo miraba con el seño levemente fruncido.

Tonto, déjate de tonterías y dime ahora por que filmore te jodía-dijo ruby ahora en verdad enojada.

Vamos no te enojes y debes saber que es por la misma razón de hace un jodido y estúpido año-dijo en tono divertido el gótico.

¿Qué no se rinde de una jodida vez?-dijo la pelirroja golpeando la mesa del comedor no tan fuerte.

Vamos al patio aquí ya se torna aburrido-dijo Karen a lo que todos asintieron y se fueron del comedor.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar….

El team Craig y el team stan iban platicando junto a pip, damien, Gregory, christophe y butters.

Por experiencia propia les digo que tener un hermano menor esta jodidamente cabrón-decía Craig un tanto aburrido.

Vamos Tucker no esta tan malo tener una hermana-opino Kenny poniéndose frente a el.

Kenny estas hablando de TU hermana y yo hablo de MI hermana, ambas son un caso totalmente diferente y sabes que esa salvaje es caso perdido-dijo Craig realmente serio.

Hablando de hermanos y hermanas, ¿no Gregory, Christophe, Butters, Stan, Cartman, Tweek, Damien, Pip y Clyde tenían parientes que se hiban a meter aquí?-dijo kyle un poco extrañado.

Si-dijeron los mencionados pero tweek parecía aburrido.

Pero hubo un problema con los vuelos-dijo Gregory mirando a christophe pues dudaba si decirle o no a los demás y el francés solo asintió.

¿vuelos?-dijo un rubio inmortal.

Si verán…-empezó a hablar pip un poco nervioso.

HOLA! Por fin el segundo capi estoooy tan feliz que actualizare cuando pueda…¿eh? No me vean asi es época de examenes y tareas lo cual me esta volviendo LOCA y ahora me dejaron un chorro, siiiipi la estoy usando a escondidas muajajajaja soy mala y por cierto esto es como una dedicatoria a mi pareja favorita rubyxgeorgie.

N: ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé?! NO CHINGUES! Pensaba que te gustaba el gike *ojos llorosos*

Yo: siiiiiiiiipi me gusta *sonrisa triunfadora*

H: no grites y es más solo por eso gritas me estas queriendo trolear ¬¬

GC: soy feliz muuuuuuuuuy feliz -w-

Yo: ¿Qué chingados son esos modales de venir solo a joder por joderme?

N: bueno ya no jodas ¬¬ gente yo soy nekito ALABENME!

GC: KONICHIWA! Yo soy girl chan y como escuchan soy mas educada que neki… *no termina ya que recibe un empujon por parte de nekito*

H: bueno hola yo soy helda y mis amigas son estas dos raras. -w-

GC: OYEEEEEE! 0-0

N: NO ME QUIERAS TROLEAR! ¬¬

Yo: bueno por ahora eso es todo -w-u y para conocer a las raras estas vean mi profile y por cierto en sus reviews pongan su votación.

Quien kieres ke sea el líder? Ike o ruby? El ke tenga mas votos será el líder ahora kieren yaoi? Estaba pensando poner ikexkaren y rubyxgeorgie pero de todas formas los dejo en sus manos :3. VOTEN!

BYE BYE.


	3. ENFRENTANDO A UN BULLY

**YO:**hola perdon por la tardanza y porfavor sigan votando el sexto capitulo es la vencida y saben por ke no publike bueno la razón es…

**N:**por ke eres una flooooooooooja -o-

**YO:**kien te metio en la conversación nekito ¬¬

**N:**yo solita algún problema ¬¬

**YO:** déjalo por la paz

**N:**esta bien :3

**YO:**¿Dónde están helda y girl-chan?

**N:**por ahí :3

**YO:**ok bien no publike por ke me kede pensando mucho sobre el final y en el capitulo 5 se contaran todos los votos y mientras tanto en los votos sobre yaoi o no el yaoi va ganando y sobre el líder ike o ruby ike lleva la delantera no me decepcionen por favor voten TT3TT y sakuyachan por cierto a mi no me gusta el yuri sin ofender a kien le guste eske a mi se me hace mas kawaii el yaoi komenasai :3

**N:**por favor relájense,acomódense bien y disfruten el capitulo 3 oh por dios stripes es el casi protagonista :3 y south park no nos pertenece lamentablemente TT3TT

Pues verán…-dijo pip nervioso

VAYA-dijo al parecer un bully de pelo rubio y ojos azul mar asi es señores trent boyett

Trent-dijeron todos asustados al mismo tiempo.

Mas de un marica para golpear-dijo apretando los puños mientras tomaba a Kenny del anorak.

Estaba a punto de certar el golpe pero una piedra pequeña que golpeo su espalda lo detuvo, solto al rubio y dirigio su mirada para ver al causante de ello y lo que vio lo dejo con ganas de reir, frente a el una niña de pelirrojos cabellos, otra niña de cabellos castaños, un niño de cabello negro y ojos azules y otro chico de cabello negro y vestimenta negra , estaban frente a el mirándolo con cara de quítate de nuestro camino y boyett solo se rio fuerte.

¿Qué quieren mocosos?-dijo trent mirándolos.

Nada-contesto cortante georgie.

Solo quítate del camino-dijo ruby.

Uy si, oblígame niñita-dijo trent burlon.

¿por favor?-dijo Karen temerosa.

¿Qué me darán a cambio de que me quite?-dijo trent burlon.

Una patada en el culo-dijo ruby perdiendo la paciencia.

¿Qué me dijiste mocosa?-dijo trent en verdad enojado.

Lo que oiste mierda o ¿acaso estas sordo?-dijo ruby molesta mientras al parecer sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Por favor no quiero peleas ruby-dijo Karen a punto de soltar en llanto.

No pasa nada, relájate-le dijo georgie para calmarla.

e-esta bien-dijo Karen aun temerosa.

Maldita-susurro boyett mientras alzaba el puño, estaba a punto de pegarle a ruby, pero de un rápido movimiento, ruby había metido algo bajo la camisa de trent, el ex convicto se detuvo enseguida y comenzó a retorcerse queriendo sacar lo que ruby metio bajo su camisa, pero fue en vano era escurridizo y rápido.

Boyett estuvo asi un buen rato hasta que ruby hablo.

No te muevas-dijo o mas bien ordeno ruby.

Ruby se paro frente a boyett y extendió sus manos hacia adelante, de repente una bolita peluda café salto a las manos de ruby rápidamente.

Hola stripes-saludo Karen acariciando al cuyo.

Buena jugada hermanita-felicito Craig mientras ve a boyett correr del dolor por las mordeduras del cuyo.

Alégrense de que les salvaron el culo-dijo ike acariciando a stripes.

Quiero un premio Craig por haberte salvado las bolas-dijo ruby señalando su mano ahora vacía, pues stripes estaba felizmente durmiendo en las manos de georgie.

Y el premio seria…-dijo Craig desinteresadamente.

Tus videojuegos-dijo ruby para finalizar.

Hecho-dijo Craig.

Que fácil-dijo stan viendo la escena.

Nadie da sus videojuegos asi por asi, Craig-dijo token.

Yo si-dijo Craig viendo a georgie quien acariciaba a stripes y este a aunque estaba dormido correspondia a las caricias.

Eres raro ¡ngh! Craig a veces-dijo tweek.

Si lo se-dijo Craig desinteresado.

¿en serio?-pregunto clyde y ante esto todos menos georgie, ruby, Karen y ike hicieron un facepalm.

Si-dijo Craig.

Si tu dices-dijo Gregory.

Bien solo nos quedan diez minutos de receso-dijo ike.

Bien ¿que haremos?-pregunto georgie.

Nada, ya falta poco para que acabe el receo-dijo ruby.

No tardo tanto y toco el timbre anunciando a los alumnos que el receso había acabado y ellos debían regresar a sus clases.

Bien, nos vamos-dijo ruby-te toca cuidar a stripes y no te saltees la clases por que lo sabre y se lo dire a mamá, hermano-dijo por ultimo ruby.

Ok-dijo Craig retirándose de ahí con stripes aun dormido en sus manos.

Mientras tanto camino al aula del 1-D…

¿Por qué los defendiste de ese bully?-pregunto ike curioso a ruby.

No solo de el sino de cualquiera, ellos deben saber que la unica que golpea e insulta a Craig soy yo-dijo ruby.

Georgie suelta un suspiro cansado antes de entrar al aula pues solo el conocía mejor que cualquier otro a ruby Tucker.

**YO:**bien aquí el tercer capi :3

**N:**ke bueno preocupa ke no actualizes -.-U

**GC:**ya estoy aki publico los extrañe mucho ;)

**H:**yo igual *dando besos por todos lados*

**YO:**¿Dónde estaban?

**GC:**por ahí ¬3¬

**N:**dejalas vivir su vida :3

**YO:**solo esta vez las perdonare ¬¬

**H:**arigato, thank you, gracias.

**N:**relajate mona ¬3¬

**YO:**dejen de joder y despídanse ca******

**TODAS MENOS YO:** 0.0U

**YO:**que?

**TODAS MENOS YO:**nada

**TODAS:**BYE_BYE.


	4. UNA TARDE EN CASA DE RUBY

**YO: **hola aki yo con el capitulo 4 ya estamos cerca del final por favor voten sweek–lawliet aún no es tarde vota por favor TT3TT y por cierto les doy como regalo la sorpresa de ke georgie tiene…

**N: **hey hola mundo, ¿Cómo estais? :3

**GC:** holaaaaaaaa el capi cuatro wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

**H: **A CALLAR, TENGO SUEÑO ¬n¬

**YO:** oigan cuantas veces les dire ke no me interrumpan o

**GC: **fue culpa de nekito v

**YO:** no me digas ¬¬

**H:** si te digo vu

**YO:** ¿ke les decía?...asi ya me acorde les dare una sorpresa….TA-CHAN georgie en mi fic tendrá una hermanastra gótica y con seis años apenas y por cierto cambie mi imagen vieron la ke aparece ahi es ruby, mas o menos, yo la cree con un programa llamado "character 02.10" se los recomiendo aunque el idioma estará difícil pero los personajes ke crees podras guardarlos con F5 pero solo puedes crear personajes femeninos :-( ke mal pero es divertido

**TODAS: **disfruten el capitulo 4 =)

Era por fin la salida del colegio y nadie podía estar más feliz, MUY feliz.

¡CRAIG!-grito ruby, estaba buscando a Craig.

¿Qué?-pregunto Craig acercándose a ruby.

¿Ya nos vamos o esperas a alguien?-pregunto ruby.

Espero a alguien-dijo Craig.

¿a quién?-pregunto curiosa la niña.

A Kenny, kyle y supongo que tu a georgie-dijo Craig normal, pues estaba acostumbrado a georgie y por exigencias de ruby, Craig tenia que ser amable con georgie y claro por también exigencias de ruby, ambos tenían que considerar el papel hermano mayor y hermano menor, a la fuerza.

Si tienes razón-dijo la pelirroja pero luego se percato de algo-¿y porque exactamente Kenny y kyle?-pregunto extrañada ruby.

Tenemos un trabajo en equipo en nuestra casa-dijo Craig y cuando se referia nuestra era decir Craig y ruby.

Bien-dijo ruby para luego señalar la entrada del colegio.

Craig llevo su vista donde ruby señalaba y ahí estaban Kenny y kyle junto a Karen, ike y georgie.

Hola Craig-saludo kyle una vez se acercaron- y hola ruby-saludo también kyle.

Hola-dijo la pelirroja para luego dirigirse a sus amigos.

Bien repasemos-dijo Kenny-vamos a tu casa a hacer la tarea, ¿no, Craig?-le dijo Kenny a Craig y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

¿llevaras a Karen?-pregunto kyle a Kenny y este asintió afirmando que si.

¿y tu?-esta vez fue Kenny quien le pregunto a kyle.

Si, tengo que llevarlo, mis padres no estarán asi que yo cuido de ike ahora-dijo kyle mirando a ike.

Yo te creo y se como te sientes-dice Craig poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Exageran-murmura Kenny por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto con los mas chicos…

Visitare por primera vez tu casa-exclamo Karen feliz.

Yo que tu no emocionaría-le dijo georgie.

¿Por qué?-pregunto Karen confundida.

Porque ruby tiene…-georgie no termina ya que ruby le tapa la boca con las manos.

No lo dirás o te arrepientes-le murmura ruby al oído.

Ya entendí, ruby-dice georgie tratando de contener una carcajada mientras ruby lo mira con cara de no lo hagas o te arrepentiras.

Bien, eso fue raro-dijo ike confundido.

Ya llegamos-dijo ruby señalando su casa.

Bien, ¿jugamos o hacemos la tarea?-dijo georgie.

Juguemos, tengo una juego interesante-dijo ruby.

¿Qué tipo de juego?-pregunto Karen insegura.

¿Por qué la inseguridad Karen?-pregunta ike.

Es que yo siempre me siento insegura y para ser yo, siempre tengo la mejor decisión-dijo Karen mirando a todos con cara de que irónico, ¿no?.

"Es demasiado honesta"-pensaron ike, ruby y georgie de golpe.

Ok, hare como que no escuche eso-dijo ike.

Bien juguemos bolleybol-dijo Karen.

Buena idea Karen-exclamo ruby-ahora veremos quién es más ágil, si los chicos o las chicas.

A mi no se me da eso-dijo ike avergonzado.

Niña-dice ruby burlona.

Niño-se defiende ike.

¡¿ASI?¡ pues tu…pues tu…niña-dijo ruby resignada.

Te gane-se burlaba ike.

Voy a buscar la pelota-dijo ruby.

Ok-dijo Karen.

Oye georgie-llamo ike.

¿Qué?-dijo georgie mirándolo.

¿eres hijo único o tienes hermanos?-pregunto ike.

¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo georgie extrañado.

Nada, solo curiosidad-dice sonriéndole.

Tengo una hermanastra-dice bajando la vista sonrojado.

¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta ike.

Ai…Ai Goshikku-dijo georgie.

¿Ai…Goshikku?-se preguntó ike extrañado.

Entonces Ai es su primer nombre y Goshikku el segundo, ¿no?-dice Karen.

Correcto-dice georgie-tiene seis años y a esa edad es toda una gótica, me recuerda a henrietta y mucho.

Todos, ya regrese, no lloren por mi-anuncio ruby.

¿Quién estaba llorando por ti?-dijeron Karen, ike y georgie con cara de ¿enserio.

Comenzaron a jugar se notaba quue Karen y ruby eran mas agiles en el volleybol y una vez termino el partido todos entraron a la casa.

Somos mejores que ustedes-festejo ruby.

Bien, ahora hagamos la tarea-dijo Karen.

Craig, haremos la tarea en el comedor-le dijo ruby a Craig y este solo dijo algo como aja o probable solo le enseño el dedo medio, pero.

En el comedor sacaron libretas, libros, plumas y calculadoras.

Ok, a hacer la tarea-exclamo Karen.

Que flojera-dijo ruby.

Floja-le dijo georgie.

Terminaremos rápido-dijo ike.

Los mayores podían oír su conversación desde la sala a la perfección.

¿tan difícil es la tarea?-exclamo kyle.

Podrán hacerlo-dijo Kenny.

Hasta karen puede, kyle-dijo Craig.

Mientras en el comedor…

IKE-grito prácticamente ruby-¿Cómo carajos hago esto?.

Es fácil, mira, solo divide esto con esto y después multiplícalo y ya tendras el resultado-le explico ike.

Ok, gracias-dijo ruby.

Georgie-llamo Karen.

¿Qué?-dijo georgie mirándola.

Hazme la tarea, tengo flojera-dijo Karen poniendo su cabeza en la mesa.

"de verdad es muy honesta"-pensaron otra vez de golpe ike, ruby y georgie.

N-NO HAZLO TU-dijo georgie pues Karen solia usar su ternura a su favor.

Vamos, no pierdes nada-dijo Karen.

Floja-murmuro ruby.

Mientras con los mayores….

Retiro lo dicho-dijo Craig.

N-no la culpes, esta cansada-defendio Kenny a su hermana.

Kyle suelta un agotador suspiro, definitivamente esa seria una tarde MUY larga.


	5. OTRO DIA DE ESCUELA Y UNA PROPUESTA

¿Hola?, hola! Espero me perdonen por el retraso y bueno gracias por los reviews en el capi anterior :D pero bueno en fin disfruten el capi siguiente y sobre todo tu luis carlos.

bueno se ke dije ke los personajes ke iba agregar en la segunda parte hiban a aparecer en la segunda parte pero en este capi tendrán una charla con sus parientes por teléfono y en el ultimo capitulo aparecerán pero será participación corta les dare pistas sobre los personajes ke invente (iba a ser sorpresa pero no resisti la tentación de decirles XD).

Los personaje ke invente son hermanos de los ke mencione en el capi 2, menos stan y cartman será primo o prima, eso es todo y disfruta el capi 5.

P.D: hoy se cuentan los votos.

.

.

.

.

.

Otro día en la secundaria de south park empieza y ruby y georgie hablan acerca de la nada.

Según somos escuela de gran prestigio…¿Quién invento eso?-dijo ruby y volteo a ver a georgie y este solo puso una mirada incrédula.

El director-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Bueno, basta de tanta charla-dijo georgie y no se sabe como pero Karen estaba ya estaba delante de ellos.

¿Qué hacen enamorados?-dijo Karen burlona.

¿Dónde carajos sacas eso?-dijo georgie tranquilo.

Rumores-dijo Karen rápidamente.

Que se vallan a la mierda los rumores-dijo ruby.

Cierto…-dijo georgie tranquilo.

Hubo un silencio repentino entre los tres, Karen los miraba y ellos miraban a Karen.

Enserio…¿Dónde mierda sacas eso?-dijo ruby.

Dije rumores-dijo Karen sin entender lo más mínimo de la nueva conversación.

Ike pasaba justo por ahí, ya que iba a su mesa banco.

¿Qué rumores?-pregunto curioso.

En ese momento georgie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y lo miro directo a la cara.

Falsos rumores-dijo ruby.

Los rumores de que georgie y ruby son novios-dijo Karen.

Falso-dijeron ruby y georgie al unísono realmente molestos.

Ike miro a ruby y luego a georgie y negó con la cabeza.

Tienen razón-dijo ike posando su mano izquierda en el hombro de ruby y su mano derecha en el hombro de georgie-yo los apoyo.

Demasiado drama-dijo ruby-para un simple rumor.

Tienes razón…demasiada razón-dijo ike.

De un momento a otro Karen soltó un chillido y se escondió detrás de lo que vio a su derecha (georgie) rápidamente.

Rara…¿Qué te pasa?-dijo georgie mirándola.

¡NO ME DIGAS RARA!-dijo Karen molesta y temblorosamente apunto su dedo en el bolsillo de la mochila de ruby.

Todos llevaron su vista hacia donde apuntaba Karen y vieron algo moverse dentro, era muy inquieto.

Craig… -murmuro ruby realmente encabronada-Acompáñame Karen, voy a ver que hace el angelito de mi hermano mayor-dijo ruby tratando de disimular su enojo.

Karen asintió temerosa y se fue con ruby.

Ruby esta encabronada con Craig-dijo georgie pues cuando le decía angelito era cuando realmente estaba enojada con Craig y prácticamente el no deseaba meterse en las peleas de los hermanos Tucker porque cuando se declaraban guerra era guerra a muerte.

Bueno, después de todo son hermanos-dijo ike-me pregunto cómo terminara eso.

No querrás saber, te lo aseguro-dijo georgie.

Bien, entonces hablemos de otra cosa-dijo ike y georgie lo miro incrédulo.

Pasados unos minutos el timbre de clases resonó por todo el lugar indicando el inicio de labores escolares y a decir verdad las labores no tardaron mucho ya que las clases fueron express por asi decirlo.

El recreo llego y como siempre ike, ruby, Karen y georgie se sentaron juntos y platicando nuevamente acerca de la nada.

¿Qué pasó con Craig?-pregunto ike.

Hicimos un trato de hermana a hermano-dijo ruby sonriente.

No quiero saber en que acuerdo terminaron-dijo georgie.

Vamos no seas pesimista-dijo ruby.

Karen sabe que te lo cuente ella-dijo ruby mirándola.

¿eh?...yo no escuche nada, estaba platicando-dijo Karen sonriendo nerviosamente, ¿la razón?, ruby se la había llevado como testigo del trato entre ella y Craig.

No me digas-dijo ruby sarcástica-"te voy a matar lentamente, lo juro"-penso esta vez para si.

Es enserio-dijo Karen más nerviosa que antes.

¿Quién era?-pregunto ike restándole importancia al nerviosismo Karen.

Kenny-dijo rápidamente Karen.

Eso lo explica más rápido de lo que lo dijiste-dijo ike, la respuesta era obvia.

Karen se limitó a darse por vencida de una buena vez.

***Mientras tanto tanto en otro lugar***

Cierto francés hablaba por teléfono y a su lado cierto británico.

No puede ser-murmuro christophe-¿Por qué hoy?.

"Porque sí, ¿no quieres que pasemos más tiempo de calidad "frère"?"-dijo la voz de una niña más o menos 12 años pero su voz era entre profunda y

Suave.

Me niego-dijo irritado christophe.

"Te guste o no, estaremos en tu maldita puerta mañana temprano"-dijo fastidiada.

Me niego-dijo retador Ze Mole.

"Tarde, ya estamos en el avión"-dijo burlona.

"Estamos" suena mucho, ¿no crees?-dijo dudoso.

"Recuerda, fields (kreo asi se escribe el apellido de Gregory ._.) también viene, ¿me explico o con manzanitas?"-dijo la niña algo paciente.

Te entendí-dijo irritado Ze Mole.

"¿Por qué no vas y fastidias a alguien más?, estoy ocupada para que me llames por celular, ¿" Got it"?"-dijo la niña esta vez impaciente.

Tú fuiste la que me llamo-dijo resignado ante tal conversación.

"Mentira, pero bueno, frère au revoir"-dijo la niña y la llamada se corto.

Idiota será esa chiquilla-dijo cansado antes de irse junto con Gregory.

***En algún otro lado de la escuela***

¿Cuándo piensan traer su maldito culo aquí?-dijo damien exasperado.

"damien, tranquilo"-dijo un niño de 13 años.

¿Tranquilo?...no me quieran joder-respondió damien encabronado.

"pero eso no importa…por ahora"-dijo sereno.

Pásame a tu jodida hermana-contesto damien furioso y pip que estaba con él en ese momento trato de calmarlo.

"También es tu hermana"-dijo tranquilo.

Me importa un carajo, pásamela-dijo enojado pero tratando de calmarse.

"¿Qué quieres?, renacuajo"-hablo fastidiada una voz de niña de 12 años.

¿Dónde están?-pregunto damien entre enojado y preocupado.

"Pareces mi mamá damien, en el aeropuerto"-dijo calmando su tono de voz.

Supongo, aterrizan mañana, ¿no?-dijo dándole menor importancia al comentario.

"Si, ¿Qué más quieres saber mamá?"-dijo sarcástica.

No quiero que solo vengas a joder-dijo damien realmente enojado.

"Pi viene con nosotros"-dijo la niña evadiendo el tema.

¿Pi?-dijo damien confundido.

"Pilar"-dijo para finalizar.

Bueno, no me interesa y que se la pasen de lo peor y no lleguen a south park-dijo damien.

"Gracias, yo también te quiero y pásatela lindo"-dijo sarcástica y la llamada se cortó.

Damien suspiro cansado y se fue con pip.

***En el salón de 3er grado***

Se encontraba Gregory y Christophe junto stan, cartman, butters, tweek, Clyde, pip y Damien hablando sobre lo que más temían: sus hermanos y primos en el caso de stan y cartman.

Bien, estamos aquí por algo importante-hablo stan serio.

¿Qué es eso tan importante?-pregunto damien incrédulo.

Damien, ¿con quién hablaste hace unos minutos por teléfono?-le interrogo stan a damien MUY serio.

Mis…¿hermanos?-dijo damien cofundido.

Exacto, bestias peligrosas sueltas-dijo cartman.

Sean serios por favor-dijo Gregory.

Somos serios-aclaro cartman.

Gregory solo rodo los ojos por la terquedad de cartman, para cartman convivir con su prima iba a ser difícil, y siendo sinceros ella se parecía a cartman solo que en versión femenina y más pequeña, claro sin contar que ella no esta gorda.

***En el comedor***

Ahora que lo pienso todos nos ven como un team-opino ruby.

Tienes razón por cualquier lado lo escucho-dijo georgie sin rodeos.

A mi varias veces me preguntan sobre cómo va el team o ese tipo de cosas, pero yo no le busco importancia-dijo ike.

A mi me preguntan lo mismo y yo solo contesto con la seña obscena, no me culpen Craig me pego la costumbre-dijo la pelirroja.

Karen en ese momento parecía incomoda y querer decir algo pero sin tener el valor para decirlo.

Karen-hablo ike notoriamente preocupado.

¿Qué?-hablo nerviosa Karen.

¿tienes algo que decir?-interrogo ruby.

S-si-dijo nerviosa-es que como la gente nos ve como un team.

¿Qué tiene?-dijo georgie.

Pensé que podíamos…que podíamos…podíamos-dijo Karen MUY nerviosa.

Habla-dijo ruby impaciente.

Pensé que podíamos ser un team-dijo rápidamente Karen.

Todos se la quedaron viendo unos minutos y luego reaccionaron.

¿Qué?-dijeron los 3 impactados.

***Fin capítulo 5***

.

.

.

.

.

***Escena Extra***

.

.

.

.

.

La pelirroja caminaba furiosa hacia Craig y no podía estar más enojada con su hermano.

¡CRAIG!-hablo enojada Ruby al pelinegro.

¿Pero qué cojones?-se preguntó el pelinegro asustado por tal grito.

Hijo de la gran puta-dijo ruby MUY enojada.

¿Qué quieres, salvaje?-pregunto Craig enojado.

¿Por qué mierda stripes termina en mi mochila y se come mi almuerzo y tengo que comprarlo en la cafetería?-interrogo ruby.

Stripes se escabulle-dijo Craig sin más.

Escabullir tu culo Craig, tu pones a stripes ahí para que cundo revisen mochilas no te castiguen por llevarlo-dijo la pelirroja.

Está bien, ¿Qué quieres como disculpa?-pregunto Craig desinteresado, grave error, la pelirroja sonrió "inocente" ante la pregunta-n-no todo menos eso.

Oh si, te guste o no lo harás o le diré a mamá que escondes debajo de tu cama-dijo la pelirroja retadora.

Karen escuchaba atenta hasta que cierto inmortal pasó por ahí.

Kenny-llamo la castaña a su hermano y este se acercó a hablar con ella.

Mira lo hare…con una maldita condición-dijo Craig resignado.

¿Cuál?-pregunto inocente la pelirroja.

No lo subirás a la red ni mucho menos enseñárselo a quien se te pegue la gana y a nadie, ¿entendiste?-dijo el pelinegro alterado.

Ok-dijo la pelirroja-karen vamos.

Adiós Kenny-se despidió la castaña.

Adiós Karen-dijo este sonriente.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo maliciosa.

¿Acepto bailar con el vestido de ballet?-pregunto Karen divertida.

Oh, claro que acepto, Karen-dijo la pelirroja-en mi casa después del colegio, esto solo quedara como un secreto entre tú y yo.

Mientras tanto Craig se auto golpeaba internamente por haber aceptado dicho acuerdo.

***Fin escena extra***

.

.

.

.

.

Hola!, hoy estoy muy feliz cumplo años :D pero bueno en fin estoy tan feliz que me anime a terminar el capi 5 ;3 pero bueno en fin (otra vez) ¿Qué pasara? ¿craig bailara con un vestido de ballet? ¿ruby lo subirá a la internet? Todo esto en el capi siguiente (me paresco a un reality).


End file.
